


A Deal With The Devil

by XxLovinExtremeJWxX



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxLovinExtremeJWxX/pseuds/XxLovinExtremeJWxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's just say Louis Tomlinson made a deal with the devil.</p><p>That deal caused people to be disappointed. The deal caused people to feel bewilderment. The deal caused people to believe in themselves. The deal gave people hope. </p><p>The deal, caused hearts to break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deal

Harry leaned against the wall, his eyes fluttered closed. He didn't want to care about anything or anyone in that matter. He didn't want anyone to talk with him, crawling into a hole and die seemed like the only option for him now. Tears were streaming down his face, forming a cascade. Why? Well... Let's just say something happened to him during this these 50 days that turned his whole world around.

How did it start? Well.... It started with a deal with the Devil.

''Louis William Tomlinson. Today is your lucky day. Hahaha well, I'm going to make a deal with you.'' The Devil bawled at Louis. Louis felt his chest tighten as his eyebrows were pulled together. ''Y-yes?'' ''The Tomlinson family has been imprisoned here long enough, your father has been a real good servant to me and now the chance for escaping this eternal burning hell has fallen upon you.'' the Devil himself declared. Louis heart leaped up in joy when the words of "escaping this eternal burning hell" was said. Oh how long has he waited for this moment. He instantly nodded as he kept on listening with what the Devil had to say.

''I have simply gotten bored over your family over this 20 years. The oppotunity of breaking out is right in front of you, let's just see if you're smart enough to grasp it. I have my eye on a very miserable soul that is in the world of the living. Therefore I will make you mortal for 50 days again. His name is Harry Styles. You will make him fall for you in these 50 days and you will break his heart completely, leaving him sorrowful. He has already lost everything, his dad is sexually abusive, his mom doesn't give a damn about him and is sleeping with his teacher at school. He is bullied at school and he has nothing to live for, yet there's this little teeny hope in his heart that he can fall in love and be happy with his soulmate. You are going to find that little hope in his heart and crush it so he will kill himself and will be automatically sent to hell, where I can claim his soul, understood?''

He nodded and took in a sharp intake of breath as he said,'' clear as a bell. Oh, and I won't disappoint you.''

He turned on my heels as he exhaled, finally stopped holding my breath and breathing again. He can't say that he doesn't feel sad for this Harry character but he had been in hell for 20 years and he just can't stand it

''Oh Louis~'' the Devil called him, his voice all singsongy. He swivled around and asked,'' yes?'' ''If you fail, your whole family will rot in hell for all eternity.'' He nodded and gulped.

And that's when he swore to himself.

''I solemnly swear that I will do ANYTHING to get my family out of this nightmare... even if that means breaking one's heart completely.''


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's POV 

I was scurrying down the hall, keeping my head down, trying my best not to draw any attention. Trying my best to avoid Daniel--the biggest bully in our school. But who are we kidding? I have the worst luck ever. Before I even got to my locker, I felt a sharp pain shooting across my sides. 

Oh.... great, just THE best way of starting a day, know why? 'Coz I needed to walk like an eccentric limping duck the entire day. I have lost everything. Ripped apart to shreds, leaving me behind to pick up the tiny fragrances of myself. No one cares, no one did, no one does and no one ever will. I'd always been perplexed why I haven't went up to the roof, gone over to the edge and walked right off it. I guess it's because there's this little hope in me that one day this will end, my prince will come, riding a horse, the sunlight beaming off his shining armour, looking ever so dashing. He would smile warmly at me, pick me up onto his horse and he will salvage me from this wretched place. But who am I kidding? Who am I to even GET the prince to even look at me? And I received a second blow to my face. That's when all hope seemed lost... faded away.

But my prince, at that sane exact moment, walked through the doors of the school, charged into the hallways and saving me....or so I thought. ''Get away from him, dickhead.'' the mystery boy blurted. ''Whoo-hoo hoo! The new guy doesn't know his manners.... Hmm Don't worry, I'll teach you some.'' Daniel said whilst slamming his fist into his palm together. The mystery boy clicked his tongue as he said,'' you'll be the one who will be running home to mommy in tears and she'll teach you manners.'' Anger flashed across Daniel's face as what the new guy said ticked him off. No one has EVER talked back to Daniel, hell, no one has ever looked into Daniel's eyes. And now a new bloke comes in, strut around and talked to Daniel, without bowing their heads like when you're talking to a king. Hell, he wasn't a king, he was an emperor in this school! Daniel was bursting with anger whilst the others around him were simply amused. 

The new guy was definitely skinnier than Daniel, he'll most likely get beaten up by Daniel.... Poor boy. Daniel threw a punch at the guy as the guy ducked, making Daniel's fist contacted the locker. He gasped in pain as a smirk plastered on the new guy's face. The new guy kicked Daniel in the ribs and Daniel grabbed the bloke's leg, causing him to trip, falling on his bum. The gut was straddled between Daniel's legs and Daniel repeatedly hit the guy's face. The mystery guy somehow flipped down over so he was on top, mumbling something before punching Daniel, knocking him out cold. The crowd remained silent for about 5 seconds when Daniel passed out. Then they let out deafening cheers, causing me myself to cover my ears. Man! They were loud. The mystery guy walked over toe and I shot him a warm smile, murmuring thanks to him as he took his hand out, I took it and he pulled me up. 

He grinned brightly at me as I returned a warm smile. ''I'm Louis,'' he said. ''You have a bloody nose Louis, you should go to the infirmary.'' I said as I turned on my heels, about to stroll off. ''Wait! What's your name?'' I chuckled and replied,'' why do you wanna know? I don't matter anyways, never has.'' I started to walk again but he placed a hand on my shoulder, forcing me to stop in my tracks and flinch at the same time. It was like an instinct... when people touches me, I automatically flinch and grimace. A shocked expression was spread across Louis's face when I flinched, I could have sworn that I saw that there was a brief moment of sympathy in Louis's eyes before giving me an apologetic smile whilst saying,'' everyone is unique in their own ways. So what's your name? Or should I just call you 'stranger'? a laugh following. I exhaled and shook my head as I replied,'' trust me, I'm not anything special. But if you must know, name's Harry.'' I sighed before striding off, ignoring Louis and the crowd cheering behind me. The truth is, I think the school is a little sick of Daniel. A lot of people feared him and genuinely hated him. But now, it seems like this ''Louis'' character will be the new big cheese.


	3. The Mesmerizing Boy... With an evil hidden agenda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry about the slow update.... again. *Facepalms*

Louis's POV

I couldn't believed what I did worked... I wasn't thinking, I mean, I can't take Daniel! He was ten times more muscle-y than me! Thank the Devil--literally, that he gave me that power... I didn't take Daniel out with a single blow, that's preposterous! He's a freaking giant for Heaven's sake. It's literally impossible.

The truth is, before I punched him, I whispered ''In the Devil's name, I order you to pass out.'' and he did! I mean, how cool is THAT? I didn't know that I had the power though, the Devil didn't tell me. I heard it from some friends that had failed in their quests. They all said if you say something in the Devil's name, they obey. Which is totally true... Huh, always thought that they were lying though. But that spell does not work on emotions, you can't order someone to be happy, or become angry, certainly not fall in love with someone. Maybe it's because the Devil does not have emotions.... all he has is anger and boredom built inside him. He is always bored and sends different people to the world of living again, watching them the entire time... like watching a show, which was amusing for him.

Anyway, the ''curse'' or whatever you want to call it, only applies to actions. You can command people to dance, to sing, to act like a fool, even. But the curse doesn't work on strong-willed people. If they are determined or have really strong emotions on doing an action, it doesn't work either. But meh, it's still cool.

A thunderous sound of plates crashing brought me back to reality. ''I mean how rude is she?'' A girl--whose name I totally forgot continued to blab on. Seriously, I have NEVER known anyone who is as obnoxious as she is. I am clearly not interested but I flashed her the best smile I could whip out, since my insides were literally begging for her to shut up.

Apparently, she was oblivious to my blatant annoyed look plastered on my face as she continued on. I looked down at my tray, there was something-- I can't even call it food because that is way too icky to be food, it's just some gross guey thing on my dish. Yes, I know there isn't a word guey, but that is a name I am willing to describe it. Seriously though, it looks like those awful things, eye-wax, I believe they're called, the so-called "food" was like a giant eye-wax. I shuddered at the thought of the abhorrant thing on my dish and just dabbed my spoon into the "food" and sighed.

"Louis, you agree with me, right?'' the vexatious voice asked, I glanced up from the disgusting "food" and nodded, trying my best to put on my best smile. She reminds me of one of those agony aunts but apparently, she's like... the most popular girl here. She ditched her "followers" to spend the lunch period with me. I scoffed at the memory of her deserting her minions. They looked so lost without her and I almost laughed at the thought of that.

I pushed the fork and spoon into the glob on my plate and stood up abruptly and flung the bag over my shoulder, taking my tray as I begin to walk away. "Wait! What-I mean where are you going?'' I forced myself not to roll my eyes and say, "anywhere but here" instead, I just smiled and tossed my hair to the side, saying,"I think that jock on your left is checking you out. I don't like being a cockblock.'' Before she could begin to protest, I walked off, relieved that I could get away from her.

As I skimmed my eyes aross the room, I saw group of girls winking and waving slightly at me, clearly trying to get my attention. I flashed them a smile and I heard them giggle. Again, I began to stroll off as I didn't notice the familiar mob of curls anywhere. On my way out, I shoved the tray into the tray collector, not bothering to eat any of the blob of the food.

"Louis Tomlinson~ "

A voice said and stopped in the middle of the road. I knew that voice from anywhere, how could I forget? Beads of sweat began to gather on my forehead, my heart thumping hard in my chest, my breathing was hitched, my palms became clammy and I swallowed back the lump in my throat.

"Yes?" I asked in a small voice.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm walking down the hallway?'' I breathed out a shaky breath, I didn't know what he wanted me to say.

"WHY ARE YOU NOT WITH HARRY STYLES?!"

I dropped to my knees, not even caring if people saw me which wasn't really a problem because the hallways were empty, not a soul in sight. "I'm sorry, I just-I wasn't sure what I'm supposed to-"

"I thought I made if clear what you're supposed to do. Didn't I?''

He wasn't yelling anymore, but his voice was dripping with venom. He sounds amused but you never know if he will suddenly snap at you.

"Y-Yes you did."

"Then why are you not with Harry Styles? Are you wasting your time on the living? Because I can bring you back here anytime I want. Is that what you want?" 

I shook my head and said,"No, sorry. I will find him now, sorry." And with that, I stood up and started to walk down the hallways again, this time quickening my pace.

"I'm going to give you a little tip. He is on the roof."

I nodded and turned sharply, heading for the staircase. Taking two steps at a time.

Louis, focus on the task. You're slipping away from the mission. Get Harry to love you! Your whole family is depending on you, Louis. Don't fail them.


	4. The Boy On the Edge

Louis's POV 

I pushed the door open and the sunlight immediately hit my face. I felt the warmth of the sun, yet I felt cold as ice at the same time. Probably it's because I am on my journey to break one's heart. The poor boy, having everything ripped away from him and now I'm taking away his one and only hope, thinking he could be saved from his miserable life. I remember when I was a kid! I've always dreamt of being the prince in a story, wearing a shiny armour, holding a sword in hand, facing and fighting off the dragons and witches. But guess what? I am a villain now.

Taking in a deep breath, I tried to push away the thoughts in my head and focus on the mission ahead even though I felt like I should probably just kill myself.

Harry had his legs swung over the edge of the building, looking down at the crowd in the open football field. There were girls on the bleachers, probably gossiping; cheerleads were practising in the field, an over exaggerated smile plastered on their faces; the football team practising on the field, kicking the ball around on the green grass, whooping every now and then.

After inhaling deeply to gain confidence once again, a smile made its way to my lips and I slowly approached Harry. Even though I was smiling warmly on the outside, my heart was thumping hard against my chest, millions of thoughts were swarming around my brain, leaving traces of ''what if's'' to every corner of my mind. If I fail, as in I don't get Harry to fall for me, my family will suffer in hell for all eternity.

"Hey" I spoke in a soft voice, not wanting to scare off Harry. He turned his head towards me, looking at me for a brief moment before turning back, glancing at the football field once again.

This was the first time I've ever noticed just how beautiful the boy was. His green orbs were mesmerising, but behind them were a different story, something I couldn't quite out my finger on. They were shining under the sun yet they did not look happy, they were brimming with sadness, even though he didn't have any emotions on his face, his emerald eyes looked like they were crying, bellowing for help yet no one ever came to aid. His pale skin was glowing under the blistering sun, causing him to look like an angel. His chocolate brown curls were slightly flying due to the mild breeze in the air, the wind was blowing onto his face, his curls were swaying slightly from behind. His plump lips were pink, a little chapped because he always bit his lip which was as adorable as ever. Although he was now frowning, he seemed to be. His lips were not giving any kind of feelings yet the corner of his lips appeared to be twitching downwards.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, still glancing down at the field instead of looking at me. I made my way to him, plopping down beside him, sitting onto he edge as well. "I could ask you the same question as well. Why are you he instead of downstairs, in the cafeteria or the field?" I asked whilst keeping my voice soft. He finally swivelled his head around and his green eyes pierced into mine. "Well, Louis Tomlinson, in case you haven't noticed, people don't exactly like me around here." My eyebrows furrowed at his statement. How was I supposed to make him fall for me when he doesn't even love himself? Or even like himself in that matter?

He tore his gaze away from me, remaining his gaze on the field again. But en suddenly, realisation hit me like a train on tracks. I've never told him my last name. "How-How did you know my last name?" God, I sounded so much like a fool at that time. He snickered and shook his head in despair, looking at me once again before swinging his limbs around and hopping off the edge, landing on the roof with a soft thud. "You're the big thing now, everyone is talking about you. So what are you doing here talking to a loser like me? Go soak yourself up in your fame or something." A chuckled escaped my lips and I ran my fingers through my hair before tilting my head slightly and locking my gaze back onto him once again. "I am most certainly NOT the big thing. I'm just a normal person around here, and to answer your question, I came here because I don't know, I used to love going to the roof in my old school. It made me feel peaceful, the only place where there were no one, the only place where I felt quiet and somehow enjoy myself more than I did than on the field playing football." The corners of my lips twitched up at the memory of my life before I died, how I used to escape school and practice by going to the roof. They all thought that I left the school campus but I never did, I was just on the roof, where nobody ever go to. Hell, most of them thought that it was locked.

"Anyway, you should, probably go, Louis. It won't be good for you to be seen with me." I mentally rolled my eyes as he said that. I inhaled deeply and let the air out in a swift moment. "Do I look like I give a damn? If they don't like me, so be it. I ain't let them control my life, I can do whatever I want, if they like it, fuck them." He stood there, his mouth hanging open, eyes widened, shock written all over his face. "Come on, let's go." I said whilst grabbing his hand in mine, walking towards the destination. He didn't ask where we were going, he just followed behind, not letting my hand go nor did he make a sound.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smiling like there's no tomorrow, he seemed genuinely happy, like a little boy does when their mother agrees for letting them have ice cream. He was smiling without a care in the world, not caring if others see us or not. And at that exact moment, I too smiled. I smiled without a fret in my heart and thoughts, for that brief moment, I smiled and forgot about all the problems I had to face, I forgot about my family in hell, I forgot about the mission.


	5. Skipping School For A Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...... Yeah. Nuffin to say XDXD I honestly think this is one of the worst chapters ever written in history

Louis huffed with his arms crossed in front of his chest, his pink thin lips were pouted, his bottom lip sticking out more than his upper lip. "Oh come on!'' he somewhat begged. Harrry just shook his head once again and crossed his arms in front of his throax as well. ''Be spontaneous!'' Louis protested. Harry snorted, which was quite cute, in Louis' opinion.

Louis batted his eyelashes at Harry, he looked down, then locked his gaze into Harry's green orbs again. He pouted his bottom lip out a ittle and his gaze trailed down to the ground again. He looked like a kid that couldn't get a cookie on Christmas Day. It was fascinating how Louis could act so mature in one minute and becomes a child in another. 

Harry sighed in defeat and shook his head in despair. This boy would surely be the death of him. For all the years that he had been to school, never had he ever agreed to "skip class because class is absolutely boring''. 

Harry smacked his lips, and exhaled sharply. ''Fine, I give in, let's skip class.'' Louis lifted his index finger and swayed it in front of Harry's face. He clicked his tongue and narrowed his eyes as his gaze was still on Harry. ''Tsk, tsk, tsk, Harold. THAT was NOT the deal. The deal was for us to skip school, love, not class.''

Harry's lips parted to dissent but Louis placed his index finger on his pink, plumped lips. And with that, Harry's words never go the chance to flow out of his mouth, it remained stuck in his throat, due to the fact that there was a lump grewing there. 

Louis' delicate hand dawdled across Harry's pale cheekbones, which were growing red by the minute, his hand automatically made its way to Harry's large hands and grabbed it in his own. 

Turmoil washed across Harry's face for a brief second before sliding off, as if it wasn't there before. 

Louis was going to question about it but he decided to put a mental note to do that later, when Harry was comfortable with him. 

Louis started to stride off, Harry following from behind, his cheeks a deep shade of red, his eyes locked on their hand, their intertwined fingers, it just looked so... perfect. Louis was perfect, though as much as Harry wanted to neglect thought it was swimming all around his mind, invading every corner of it.

Louis was practically the definition of perfect.

Then what was he doing with Harry? 

 

***

 

Louis opened his hand and reached down, sent an encouraging smile at Harry at the same time. ''Come on, love, you can do this.'' Harry began to bit his lower lip harshly and shook his head, still not letting go of the thick branch that he was holding on for his dear life. 

"Harry... Come on ,love" Louis cooed. A deep scarlet brushed across Harry's rosy cheeks. He timidly let go of the branch and reached for Louis's welcoming hand. And with that, Louis leaned further down and gripped Harry's hand in his own. He pulled Harry up, and at the same moment, Harry the little stump underneath his feet a little kick, causing him to bounce up. He immediately clutched onto Louis, who was grinning so wide, his cheeks started to hurt. 

Harry noticed how Louis's eyes crinkled up at the end when he smiled. His usual blue eyes had a flick of green, eyes sparkling with joy. The sun was dazzling a little higher than their eye level, Harry noticed Louis's feathery chestnut brown hair to have golden straps in them.

Louis snaked an arm around Harry's waist, Harry flinched at the contact, his face crumbled up as if he was about to take a blow to the face but Louis neglected his reaction and pulled Harry closer to himself.

Even though Harry was not entirely trusting Louis, he couldn't help but purr at the warmth that was radiating off Louis's body. He leaned into Louis's touch, his head resting on Louis's shoulder unconsciously, a genuine smile making its way to Harry pink, plumped lips. 

"See? Harold? I told you it would be fun." Harry only nodded in response. A contented sigh escaped his lips as Louis ran his fingers through Harry's curls, untangled some of the hair. Harry, as usual, tensed up under his soft feathery touch for a brief moment before sighing happily and swayed his legs like a child does when they sit on high chairs.

"Louis, I- You know what? Just forget it." And with that, Harry sat up straight, prying himself away from Louis embrace and shuffled away from Louis. "Harry, bae, what's wrong?" Louis said whilst reaching out, attempting to touch Harry again, which only made Harry move further away. 

Harry just shook his head in disbelief and huffed. Tears started to gather in his green orbs, causing them to look misty. He bit his lower lip harshly and his shoulders started to tremble. He gasped for breath, a sob escaping his chapped lips, his bottom lip wobbling violently. 

Worry washed over Louis's features, his forehead crinkling up with worry-lines. 

"Harry, tell me what's wrong. Please." Harry tilted his head up, eyes gazing up, attempting to stop the tears from rolling down his flushed cheeks.

"This."

"This is what's wrong."

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter will be kinda short. Oh and if you find any mistakes, tell me ;)


End file.
